


Inside out of Erik Lehnsherr

by Inazumiana01



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inside Out (2015) References, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inazumiana01/pseuds/Inazumiana01
Summary: Raccolta di flashfict e one-shot sulle emozioni del cartone animato Inside Out secondo il nostro caro Magneto. Questo è ambientato in X-men: First class, perchè se avessi contato gli altri due film, l'unica emozione che avrei scritto sarebbe stata tristezza...il che solo pensiero mi travolge di feels T^TRaccolta:-Rabbia-Disgusto-Paura-Gioia-Tristezza
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	1. Rabbia

  
  
  
Rabbia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un'altra giornata passata in quella villa.  
Un'altra noiossissima giornata passata tra le mura di quella villa.  
Cosa lo tratteneva dall'andare via da quella casa e uccidere Shaw? Dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto, dopo averlo cercato per tutti quegli anni, lui era ancora vivo! Rabbia stava cominciando a prendere il sopravvento.  
Doveva andarsene da quella casa, lo aveva ripetuto almeno cinquanta volte in quelle quarantotto ore. Perchè non se ne era andato quando ne aveva avuto l'occasione?  
La porta della sua camera si spalancò, facendo intravedere la figura di un giovane uomo dai capelli castani, gli occhi azzurri come il cielo, le labbra sottili rosse e la carnagione rosea.  
"Perli del diavolo..." pensò Rabbia senza smettere di fissare con astio la figura davanti a lui.  
-Buongiorno.- disse Charles con il suo solito sorriso -Dormito bene?- chiese.  
Rabbia avrebbe voluto rispondergli che no, non aveva dormito bene. Giusto per vedere la sua reazione, ma il moro non gli diede il tempo di fargli rispondere che lo anticipò.  
-Che ne diresti di cominciare l'allenamento? Avevi promesso che ti saresti allenato come tutti gli altri.- disse con i suoi soliti occhioni azzurri.  
Rabbia odiava quegli occhi. Erano capaci di prendere il soppravento su di lui, il che portava Erik ad acconsentire sempre...o quasi. Si poteva dire che Rabbia odiava Charles Xavier in generale, prima o poi avrebbe trovato il modo di sbarazzarsene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rabbia odiava diverse cose: perdere a scacchi, Shawn, gli anelli di cipolla, Charles, quando il sole gli colpisce gli occhi mentre dorme e Moira McTaggert.  
Moira era qul tipo di persona che odi dal primo momento in cui la vedi, e che poi conoscendola continui ad odiarla.  
Odiava il suo continuo parlare della CIA, come se fosse davvero brava nel suo lavoro. L'ha odiata in particolar modo quando, durante un suo allenamento con Charles, li aveva interrotti perchè c'era il discorso del presidente. Ma quella non era stata l'unica volta. Aveva interrotto lui e Charles durante una delle tante partite a scacchi per un motivo, a detta sua inutile (non ha mai saputo il motivo, sapeva solo che qualunque cosa riguardasse l'agente fosse inutile)  
Oppure quando a colazione stava per sedersi vicino a Charles ma lei gli aveva rubato il posto ad una velocità impressionante. In quel momento Rabbia avrebbe voluto infilzarle una forchetta nella mano.  
Odiava quando Charles prendeva alcune volte le sue difese, e odiava il suo sembrare una santa agli occhi del telepate.  
In parole povere, Rabbia odiava la sua presenza, odiava dover respirare la sua stessa aria e odiava vederla così vicina ad un'altra persona che odiava.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rabbia odiava Charles Xavier. Lo odiava perchè in qualche modo era riuscito a risvegliare Gioia dal suo letergo. Anche Paura era quasi del tutto sveglio...più che altro sembrava in uno stato di trans.  
Il quartier generale era diventato stranamente più affollato e rumoroso. Rabbia era abituato ad avere solo Disgusto tra i piedi, era anche l'unica con cui andava quasi sempre d'accordo.  
Un'altra cosa che odiava di Charles Xavier era il suo essere un telepate e credere di sapere tutto. Credeva di conoscere Erik più di Rabbia stesso. Riusciva ad incantare Erik con non nulla, come ad esempio durante il loro primo allenamento.  
Charles teneva la pistola puntata sulla sua fronte, sembrava deciso a sparare, ma i suoi occhi lo tradivano. Si vedeva incertezza nel suo sguardo e, dopo essersi fissati per un tempo indeterminato, Charles abbassò lo sguardo e con sè la pistola.  
-No. No...non ci riesco mi dispiace.- disse quasi balbettando, senza guardarlo negli occhi -Non riesco a sparare nessuno di punto in bianco, figurati un mio amico!-  
-Oh andiamo, sai che posso deviarlo.- disse prendendo la mano del telepate che stringeva la pistola, per poi puntarla nuovamente sulla sua fronte -Mi dici sempre che devo andare oltre i miei limiti!-  
-Se sai di poterlo deviare non è una sfida, allora!- disse di rimando Charles. In quel momento Rabbia non sapeva come contrastare, era stato distratto da un mugugnio all'interno del quartier generale. Aveva visto qualcuno andare verso di lui, qualcuno di appariscente, una luce che non si era mai vista in quel posto.  
Ci fu un'altro momento in cui Rabbia aveva odiato Charles. Era riuscito a trovare due motivi per odiarlo nell'arco di un'allenamento, più precisamente quando incantò Erik con una sola frase: "C'è molto di più in te di quanto tu non sappia. Non solo dolore e rabbia. C'è anche del bene, l'ho sentito" gli disse e fu in quel momento che Gioia si svegliò del tutto. Inizialmente sembrava uno zombie. Rabbia aveva scoperto che si era cominciata a svegliare quando Charles aveva chiamato Erik "amico". Nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato in quel modo. Da quel momento, la presenza di Gioia si era fatta sempre più attiva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un'altro motivo per cui Rabbia odiava Charles Xavier, era la sua isola.  
Ogni persona aveva delle isole della personalità, che determinavano quelle caratteristiche senza le quali Erik non sarebbe potuto essere Erik.  
Il tedesco non aveva molte isole nella sua testa. Aveva quella della famiglia, dove teneva gelosamente i ricordi più belli passati con la madre.  
C'era l'isola della vendetta, la preferita di Rabbia.  
C'era anche l'isola dei mutanti, dove teneva i suoi ideali e i suoi progetti.  
Ed infine, c'era l'isola di Charles, ancora in fase di costruzione. Rabbia odiava quell'isola, la trovava inutile.  
Era l'isola più luminosa di tutte e da quel momento Gioia era sempre a spasso nel qurtier generale.  
Inizialmente a dominare il quartier generale era Rabbia. Ma da quando il telepate lo aveva salvato dall'oceano, l'isola di Charles aveva cominciato a prendere forma, fino a svegliare Gioia dal letargo e qualche volta, seppur di rado, Paura.  
Rabbia odiava Charles Xavier. Odiava il fatto che avesse rivoluzionato Erik, apportando molti cambiamenti. Ne era sicuro, prima o poi l'avrebbe avuta vinta su Charles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Disgusto

Disgusto  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disgusto c'era sempre stata per Erik Lehnsherr, non mancava mai di dire la sua o fargli notare l'evidente stupidità da cui erano circondati. Disgusto credeva nella superiorità dei mutanti sugli umani o, per come li aveva definiti Charles in un saggio per l'università di Oxford, loro erano gli Homo Sapiens in un mondo governato da Neanderthal.  
Quella era una delle poche volte in cui dava ragione al telepate...anche se interpretavano la frase in modo diverso.  
La prima volta che vide Charles Xavier, Disgusto non si era fatta problemi a criticarlo fin da subito.  
Tanto per cominciare il suo continuo credere nello sviluppo della razza umana e il fatto che prima o poi li avrebbero accettati nella società, le faceva ribrezzo. Insomma, loro erano una razza superiore! Perchè mai interagire con esseri inferiori?  
Gli umani avrebbero paura di loro e delle loro abilità, e quando gli umani hanno paura attaccano.  
Un'altra cosa che non sopportava di Xavier era il suo essere ricco. Viveva in una villa enorme, sicuramente i soldi non gli mancavano, lo aveva sempre considerato il classico figlio di papà. Anche se poi conoscendolo si era dovuta ricredere.  
Nonostante vivesse in una villa enorme non aveva mai avuto affetto dai suoi genitori, lui aveva solo Raven con sè.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un'altra cosa che Disgusto non apprezza di Charles erano i suoi golfini da inglese benestante. Li odiava, gli davano un'aria più grande e lo facevano sembrare arrogante.  
Una volta aveva provato ad indossarne uno...davano un prurito tremendo! Come poteva portarli con tanta disinvoltura? Erano a dir poco fastidiosi!  
Ma non era finita lì, Disgusto odiava anche i biscotti fatti in casa da Charles. Troppo dolci per i suoi gusti, ma non si sa per quale motivo, Gioia prendeva i comandi e Erik li mangiava comunque, con un sorriso sul volto, ovviamente senza farsi notare dal telepate.  
Disgusto odiava il genere musicale che ascoltava Charles. Il telepate aveva preso la fissa per un cantante che aveva ascoltato in un locale, un ragazzo per niente conosciuto e che aveva intenzione di fare successo.  
Erik non se ne intendeva molto di musica, ma era pur certo che quel ragazzino non sarebbe mai entrato nel mondo della musica. Disgusto ne era assolutamente certa, nessuno avrebbe mai conosciuto James Brown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una delle tante cose che Disgusto odiava di Charles, era il fatto che Paura stava sempre di più ai posti di controllo. Solitamente, il quartier generale era molto silenzioso, Gioia Paura e Tristezza non si erano fatte vive per anni...perchè da quando avevano conosciuto il telepate Erik era cambiato così radicalmente? Perchè Gioia non era rimasta al suo letargo?  
Disgusto odiava l'ottimismo di Charles. Il suo pensare ad un mondo migliore e al fatto che per non bisogna uccidere per ottenere qualcosa. Charles era ingenuo. Non aveva mai conosciuto il mondo al di fuori di casa sua, non sapeva cosa significasse essere portato via dai propri genitori, essere trattato come carne da macello. Non sapeva a cosa gli uomini potevano arrivare solo perchè avevano paura.  
Forse era proprio per quel motivo che Erik era così attratto da Charles. *Erik, in cui strisciava il dubbio, amava vedere la fede librarsi in Charles: egli aveva bisogno di lui; senza rendersene conto e senza spiegarselo egli stesso, quella natura casta, sana...lo affascinava.  
Ma Disgusto non avrebbe permesso che Erik si affezionasse a quel uomo, non avrebbe permesso a Gioia di prendere il comando del quartier generale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Paura

  
  
Paura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paura. Il quartier generale non sapeva cosa significasse avere Paura tra i piedi. Non erano pronti a sopportarlo, si poteva dire che non c'erano abituati.  
Erik Lehnsherr era una persona forte, testarda, intrepida. Affrontava le cose senza pensarci due volte, amava il rischio, lui non aveva paura.  
Sono stati pochi i momenti in cui aveva avuto paura, e in quei momenti era per di più un ragazzino. Ne aveva avuti di diversi come il chihuahua della sua vicina, l'insegnante di matematica quando doveva interrogare, quel momento in cui in spiaggia venne punto da una medusa e subito pensò di morire, ma nulla gli aveva fatto più paura di quando lui e sua madre furono portati nei campi di concentramento.  
In quel periodo Erik, aveva paura della sua stessa ombra, non si fidava di nessuno, non poteva fidarsi di nessuno. Era stato portato via da sua madre, erano stati usati, maltrattati. Poi conobbe Shaw, l'uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita. Aveva notato la sua mutazione e aveva deciso di aiutarlo a farla crescere, a dominarla.  
Paura. Ecco cosa aveva provato quando Shaw gli aveva detto che, se non avrebbe mosso la moneta con il suo potere, lui avrebbe ucciso sua madre.  
Erik ci aveva provato, ma aveva troppa paura. L'idea di perdere sua madre era troppo forte. Ogni tanto lanciava occhiate nella sua direzione, la madre continuava a dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Era una cosa che dicevano gli adulti quando sapevano che sarebbe finita male. Sua madre credeva in lui, non aveva paura di morire, aveva paura di lasciare Erik.  
Poi il colpo di pistola. Paura se ne andò via, lascinado che Rabbia prendesse il sopravvento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paura. Dopo tanti anni Erik Lehnsherr aveva riscoperto la paura. Aveva cercato di seppellirla dei meandri più ombrosi del suo subconscio, ma a quanto pare era riuscita a ritornare.  
Charles Xavier, l'unico essere sulla terra che era riuscito a fargli provare paura. Ma era una paura diversa da quella che aveva provato nel periodo del campo di concentramento.  
Erik aveva constantemente paura di non essere abbastanza in quella casa, per quel gruppo...per Charles. Certo, poi gli bastava guardarsi intorno e vedere con che ragazzini aveva a che fare per dimenticarsene.  
Lehnsherr provava paura ogni volta che Charles si spingeva oltre il limite, non solo per la storia dei mutanti, ma anche per alcune piccolezze abbastanza insignificanti. Ad esempio quando, qualche giorno prima della vigilia di Natale, Charles era salito su una sedia per mettere gli addobbi sulle pareti e per decorare la parte superiore dell'albero. Lì aveva avuto paura che potesse farsi male cadendo dalla sedia, cosa che fortunatamente non successe. Certo, lui festeggiava l' Hanukkah invece del Natale, ma adorava vedere Charles alle prese con gli addobbi. Ovviamente il telepate mise un candelabro in casa con la sua solita aria raggiante.  
Un'altro momento in cui Erik ebbe paura fu quando baciò Charles per la prima volta. Non era stato voluto...o almeno non del tutto. Si era trattato di un semplice incidente, una scivolata del piede...una collisione di corpi*. Improvvisamente si erano ritrovati uno sopra all'altro con le labbra unite, intenti a baciarsi. In quel momento il quartier generale era completamente in sobbbuglio. Gioia era tutta eccitata, Paura temeva per la reazione del telepate, Rabbia stava imprecando contro il tappeto -poichè era colpa del tappeto se Erik era scivolato- Disgusto se ne stava a fissare lo schermo, forse stava tentando di capire di che gusto fosse il bacio, mentre Tristezza cominciava a lamentarsi sul fatto che probabilmente Charles li avrebbe cacciati di casa. Nel frattempo invece, l'isola di Charles splendeva più che mai, e ciò non poteva rendere più felice Gioia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Gioia

Gioia  
  
  
  
  
  
Nell'ultimo periodo nel quartier generale si respirava un' aria di amore. Gioia era troppo entusiasta, saltellava come una matta per tutta la testa, faceva discorsi che in un primo momento sarebbero sembrati senza senso logico, ma che un senso avevano. Tutto era successo dopo il bacio -seppur accidentale- di Erik e Charles. Dopo quell'avvenimento, Erik -o per meglio dire, Gioia- aveva deciso di dichiararsi apertamente e senza giri di parole.  
In un primo momento il telepate lo evitava, si poteva vedere il rossore far strada sulle sue guance non appena i loro sguardi si incrociavano e ciò non poteva non far nascere un ghigno divertito sul volto di Erik. Amava vederlo imbarazzato e quella visione non faceva altro che eccitarlo ancora di più.  
D'altro canto, sembrava tutto troppo bello per essere vero. Paura era sicura che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto se il biondo si fosse dichiarato. Succedeva ogni volta che mostrava apertamente i suoi sentimenti e, seppur in poche occasioni, quando lo faceva c'era sempre qualcosa o qualcuno a mettergli il bastone tra le ruote.  
Gioia però non voleva sentir ragioni. Dopo essersi svegliata da un lungo, lunghissimo letargo, era più che pronta a prendere le occasioni al volo. Così decise che doveva trovare il momento giusto per dichiararsi, ciò comportava andare contro tutte le altre emozioni del qurtier generale...ma in fondo quando mai aveva dato retta a loro?  
  
  
  
Gli allenamenti cominciavano a dare i loro frutti. Ognuno era migliorato e aveva scoperto delle nuove potenzialità nelle loro mutazioni, erano saliti di livello e ciò era dovuto a Charles.  
Erik, o per meglio dire Gioia, decise che era arrivato il momento di parlare col telepate. Doveva solo liberarsi di quei ragazzini che gironzolavano per villa Xavier, doveva stare un giorno da solo con Charles, senza Moira e gli altri. Potevano uscire e rimanere gli altri dov'erano, ma dato che il moro non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi per più di tre secondi e a parlargli di cose che non fossero collegati con l'imminnente attacco a Cuba, sicuramente non l'avrebbe seguito al di fuori della villa.  
Liberarsi di Hank e Raven era stato abbastanza facile. Lansherr aveva convinto Hank di passare qualche giorno da solo con la bionda, almeno finchè non avrebbero scoperto qualcosa di più su Shaw e il resto. Ovviamente Raven accettò, non senza avvertire prima Charles che, nonostante acconsentì li guardò in modo sospettoso.  
Sean e Alex capirono subito le intenzioni di Erik dato che avevano assistito "all'incidente" col tappeto. Infatti non risparmiarono commenti di nessun tipo, e per questo Erik dovette far uso di tutta la sua calma per non prenderli a calci nel sedere perchè se l'avrebbe fatto, loro non si sarebbero mai tolti dalle scatole. Così i due decisero di andare in sala giochi e passarci lì almeno un paio d'ore...sapevano che la cosa sarebbe andata per le lunghe.  
La più difficile a mandar via fu Moira. Dato l'astio che provavano l'uno per l'altro, l'agente della CIA non si sarebbe fatta concincere tanto facilmente, o almeno senza prima consultare il telepate. Rabbia prese in considerazione l'idea di metterla K.O una volta per tutte.  
Ma fortuna volle che fu proprio Charles Xavier a mandare via Moira, senza sapere dell'assenza di Sean e Alex, le chiese di andare a raccogliere delle informazioni sul mutante che aveva incontrato quando era sotto copertura. Di suo malgrado, l'agente dovette accettare (è pur sempre Charles quello che gliel'ha chiesto u.u) e dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiataccia ad Erik, uscì dalla villa.  
Così rimasero solo loro due.  
  
  
  
Erano rimasti soli. Passò un'infinità di tempo da quando Moira si era chiusa la porta alle spalle. Rimasero in silenzio. La tensione era palpabile...o l'avevano definita Sean e Alex, una "tensione sessuale ogni volta che si rivolgevano la parola o stavano in silenzio".  
Il telepate continuava a guardare la porta, posando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo su Erik. Forse sperava che tornasse ai suoi incarichi? Ma lui non veva nessun incarico...o almeno uno si, ma non riguardava la lotta con gli altri mutanti.  
-Charles...- cominciò il tedesco interrompedo quel silenzio imbarazzante.  
-Dove sono Sean e Alex? E' strano non sentirli per casa.- domandò guardandosi intorno accigliato. Effettivamente quei due facevano molto chiasso.  
-Sono andati in sala giochi...o almeno così li ho sentiti dire prima di uscire.- era sempre stato un'ottimo bugiardo, ma quella in fondo non era del tutto una bugia. Aveva solo omesso la parte dove li obbligava ad andaresene, ma nulla di che.  
-Mmh...- mormorò Charles. Probabilmente stava elaborando il fatto che erano rimasti solo loro. -Perciò siamo soli...?- domandò retoricamente mentre le sue guance assumevano un colorito roseo.  
-Già.- disse Erik soddisfatto.  
-Allora...mmh...torno a lavoro.- disse il telepate mentre si avviava in camera sua. Erik lo seguì senza dire una parola sapendo che l'altro si era accorto della sua presenza, ma comunque non disse niente. Non dissero niente entrambi.  
Charles entrò in camera sua e iniziò a sistemare dei fogli, sempre con gli occhi del tedesco puntati su di lui. La cosa cominciava a metterlo in soggezione e imbarazzo...e ad Erik divertiva, anzi, decise di avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui fino a sfirargli la gamba. Il moro allora, con un leggero imbarazzo si voltò verso di lui, trovandolo a pochi centimetri di distanza, i loro petti erano quasi attaccati. Tossì leggermente.  
-Erik...non hai nulla da fare oltre seguirmi come se fossi la mia ombra?- chiese cercando di essere più diretto possibile.  
-Effettivamente...no.- disse il tedesco facendo finta di pensarci su.-In realtà volevo parlarti.-  
-Okay...a proposito di cosa?- chiese ingenuamente.-Se è ancora per la storia dei mutanti e che sono la razza superiore eccetera, no. In questo momento non mi va di tornare a quella discussione.- disse dando le spalle a Erik per mettere i fogli in un raccoglitore.  
-In realtà volevo parlare di ciò che provi per me.- disse e il telepate si immobilizzò per un'attimo. Okay, forse doveva avere più tatto...ma i giri di parole non sono mai stati il suo forte.  
-C-come, prego?- domandò Charles voltandosi verso Erik come se non avesse capito la frase.  
-Mi hai sentito benissimo.- disse avvicinandosi un po' di più -Da quando ci siamo baciati per sbaglio non fai altro che evitarmi, mi parli solo se si tratta dei mutanti e diventi tutto rosso quando incroci il mio sguardo.- disse divertito il tedesco. -Proprio come ora.-  
-Non dire stupidaggini. Non è affatto vero.- disse Charles prendendo un respiro profondo.  
-Ah no?- chiese Erik cominciando a lasciargli una scia di baci su tutto il collo. Il telepate sentì un formicolio attreversargli il corpo.  
-Okay...forse un po' lo è...- disse quasi sussurrando.Infondo non aveva senso tenerlo segreto, sapeva cosa provava per il biondo e sapeva che anche lui provava lo stesso.  
Erik dal collo passò a baciargli la clavicola e il telepate cominciò a gemere piano. Erik lo strinse a sè e gli accarezzava la schiena con le mani mentre dolcemente prendeva tra i denti il lobo dell'orecchio.  
Charles per poco non cominciava ad ansiamare quando Erik cominciò a baciarlo e a muovere leggermente il bacino.  
Gioia poteva ritenersi più che soddisfatta del lavoro fatto, alla dichiarazione dei sentimenti ci avrebbe pensato dopo. In quel momento però l'isola di Charles era più luminosa che mai e Gioia, insieme alle altre emozioni, decise che era arrivato il momento di levare le tende...almeno per qualche ora.


	5. Tristezza

  
  
  
Tristezza  
  
  
Beh cosa dire di Tristezza...si era fatta una bella dormita, no? Tutti quegli anni nascosta in un angolo buio, in disparte. Erik Lehnsherr non ne aveva avuto bisogno.  
Non poteva soffrire se non aveva nulla da perdere. Nessuno che ci tenesse a lui o qualcosa di valore.  
Ormai non dava valore a niente e nessuno.  
Aveva perso tutto.  
O almeno così credeva.  
Perdere la madre per lui fu un duro colpo. Era l'unica ad amarlo veramente o che ci tenesse davvero.  
Da piccolo aveva un amico, strano ma vero. Abitavano vicini e passavano intere giornate insieme quando i loro genitori erano a lavoro. Si chiamava Kevin.  
Non sono andati subito d'accordo, ovviamente. Erik era sempre stato molto sellettivo sulle persone e preferiva rimanere da solo.  
Ma quando conobbe Kevin la sia visione del mondo e delle persone cambiò.  
Fu grazie a lui se si era fatto nuovi amici, se giocava con altre persone e si divertiva veramente.  
Tristezza si fece viva per la prima volta al suo terzo anno di elementari. I suoi poteri cominciavano a farsi sentire, non molto, ma siciramente quanto bastava per farsi notare da dei bambini. E in men che non si dica, Erik divenne quello "strano" della scuola. Gli amici che si era fatto cominciavano a diminuire giorno per giorno, fino a quando non rimasero solo lui e Kevin. Ma prima o poi dovette abbandonarlo anche lui, gli altri bambini lo avevano convinto ad unirsi a loro e lasciare da solo quello strano. "Potrebbe farti del male, meglio non stargli vicino" gli dissero. E lui si lasciò convincere.  
Lì arrivo per la prima volta Tristezza.  
La seconda volta che si fece sentire più forte che mai la sanno tutti. La morte della madre. Anche se in quel caso Tristezza non era sola, insieme a lei c'erano Paura e Rabbia. Per un po' anche Disgusto.  
Dopo un paio di giorni Erik disse addio a Tristezza.  
Ormai non aveva più niente da perdere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristezza.  
Tristezza ritornò al quartier generale dopo molti anni. Si può dire che non aveva avuto esattamente un bentornato con torta e palloncini. Ma infondo Rabbia e Disgusto non avevano fatto nulla del genere con Paura e Gioia...perchè farlo a Tristezza?  
Al contrario scaturì molti malcontenti. Non era un buon segno riavere Tristezza al quartier generale. Certo, faceva essere Erik più umano, ma ciò stava a significare che Erik si stava affezionando, e quando Erik si affeziona a qualcuno o qualcosa molto probilmente lo perderà.  
Forse era per quel motivo che Gioia cercava di tenere lontana Tristezza dai posti di comando. Era da poco tornata anche lei, non poteva scomparire subito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristezza rientrò per un motivo abbastanza valido. Un pensiero. Ovvero Charles.  
Charles Xavier, o Professor X era l'amico e l'amante di Erik Lehnsherr. Ed era questo il problema.  
Da lì a pochi giorni ci sarebbe stato l'attacco a Cuba ed Erik sapeva che non sarebbe andato come aveva previsto Charles.  
Ma soprattutto era consapevole che il rapporto che si era instaurato tra lui e il moro non sarebbe durato.  
Loro avevano idee completamente differenti, lui credeva nella superiorità dei mutanti mentre Charles che i mutanti e gli umani dovessero convivere in pace.  
Ah...Charles Xavier...un ingenuo con un idea di un futuro molto utopico. Col potere che aveva avrebbe potuto dominare il mondo. Ma lui era fatto così, non si sentiva superiore a nessuno, aveva un animo troppo buono per il genere umano. Troppo buono per Erik Lehnsherr.  
  
  
  
  
  
Erik sapeva di avere ragione.  
Sapeva che prima o poi la sua presenza lo avrebbe ferito. Sapeva che non doveva affezionarsi. Sapeva che sarebbero tornate le emozioni, le sensazioni di quel giorno al campo di concentramento.  
L'unica differenza è che a provocare la rottura non era stato Shaw. Lui ormai era morto.  
Ma era stato Erik stesso.  
Sapeva che quella lotta sulla sabbia avrebbe portato a ben peggio di un paio di pugni. Ne aveva il presentimento.  
In situazioni come quelle non si finisce con un semplice occhio nero. No.  
In quelle situazioni si finisce ben peggio.  
Ed Erik lo sapeva.  
In quel momento sembrava che il mondo andasse a rallentatore.  
La pistola puntata contro.  
Lo sparo.  
Il proiettile.  
 _Quel fottuto proiettile._  
Ed infine un urlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rimase a fissarlo con occhi spalancati. Non poteva crederci.  
Cosa aveva fatto?  
Si fiondò su di lui e lo prese tra le braccia. Era tremante, non riusciva a muoversi.  
Le labbra rosse gli tremavano, gli occhi si stringevano per il dolore.  
Cosa gli aveva fatto?  
Gli tirò fuori il proiettile.  
Vide alcuni membri del gruppo avvicinarsi per vedere come stava. Li minacciò tutti di non avvicinarsi.  
Dovevano esserci solo loro due.  
Cosa gli aveva fatto?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _"Non mi sento più le gambe"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aveva perso tutto, di nuovo.  
O almeno così credeva il tedesco.  
Erik non aveva capito che avrebbe potuto perdere qualsiasi cosa o persona, ma l'unico che non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato veramente era colui a cui aveva fatto più male.  
Perchè Charles era così. Perchè Charles amava Erik almeno quanto Erik amava Charles._


End file.
